As Normal As It Gets
by ohheylizet
Summary: It had been a good year and a half since the Titans had disbanded. They didn't end on a bad note, nor had they completely thrown in the towel... They all yearned for different lives, but if there was something they all shared, it was that none of them wanted to permanently say goodbye. Mostly BBRAE, minor RobStar, CyBee.


Alright, well, I decided to write a short story. It'll probably be 3-5 chapters in length. But I mostly decided to write this so that I'm not breaking the rules when I go and advertise this.

**This is important if you're interested in roleplay and interactive writing. I am still looking for someone to fill my Beast Boy role for my Raven character. They're written in a sort of alternate universe. The roleplay is done on tumblr, I have a link up on my profile to the role request post. It has basically everything that you need to know about the character briefly stated. If you're interested PM me or e-mail me, my e-mail is on profile under the link.**

SOMEONE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FILL THIS ROLE FOR ME.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans.. If I did we'd be having a season six and Terra would be el gone-o.

* * *

_It had been a good year and a half since the Titans had disbanded. They didn't end on a bad note, nor had they completely thrown in the towel. However, their youth and the opportunity to feel normal was running out. A few in particular wanted to travel, see the world outside of the strict rules that missions provided. While the other half wanted to learn, work, get a taste of the normality that they had so terribly craved. They all yearned for different lives, but if there was something they all shared, it was that none of them wanted to permanently say goodbye._

Rachel Roth, formally known as Raven, stood in front of her apartment building in Bludhaven, New York. Winter's cold sting nipping at her seemingly frail frame. She climbed up the stairs gracefully stopping in front of apartment "**2B**". Had it not been for the male she had been sharing her home with for the past few months she would have laughed at the complete irony of it all. _2B, BB, Beast Boy_. Though, to her and everyone else in the outside world, he was now known as Gar. Closer friends who picked at him, on occasion called him Garfield. Her backpack slid off her shoulders, hitting the concrete with a soft thud as she fished her keys out of her pocket. She twirled her keys around her fingers, examining the pale peachy skin produced by the holo-ring she wore. The twenty year old female seemed so entranced, lost so deep in thought, and that was only proven true when she didn't notice the apartment door swing open.

"Ya just gonna stand there and freeze to death?" Came a mirthful tone from the doorway. "Yes, Garfield. Why are you trying to stop me from turning into a human popsicle?" Rachel responded in playful sarcasm, picking her bag up off the floor, pushing past the brunette male and making her way into the warm home.

One would think that inside their home the two former heroes would slip into what was normal to them. The odd colored skin, hair, vibrant eyes, slip back into the use of their powers. However, they remained completely normal. All remaining bits of both Beast Boy and Raven neatly tucked away in the deepest centers of their personas.

Rachel routinely set her things down on the kitchen table, maneuvering about before leaning against the counter. She held her head in her hands, silent for a moment. It was rather remarkable how things had changed so quickly. How she had managed to find her center and control her powers without having to block in her emotions. Something she very much thanked the demise of Trigon for. Though, that didn't mean that her emotions didn't occasionally run wild throughout her mindscape, tugging and pushing for release. Especially affection, passion, lust, and on occasion the little bit of bravery that came along with those. "The ladies at work were extremely disappointed that their eye candy wasn't there waiting on my shift to end." Rachel mused, her cerulean orbs looking over Gar's face, a soft smile appearing on hers.

"The important question here, Rae, is did _you_ miss me?" Garfield quipped, a hint of confidence in his voice. The former heroine laughed, "I missed being driven home. It's cold as fuck out there." She looked down, fidgeting with her hands for a moment, "Have you heard from Dick or Kori or Victor recently?" She questioned, twirling the holo-ring around her finger subconsciously. Garfield nodded his head at his friend, "Yeah, said they'd be in town. Kor and Dick are both in Gotham and Vic's in Steel City. Said something about coming down to Bludhaven this weekend to hang out. Vic said he knew a weekend would be appreciated by you since you're busy with work and school." Rachel slowly nodded her head, thankful that her friends had been considerate of her schooling schedule. She had been the only one to opt out of already having her degree manufactured for her, this was one of the things she had yearned for. A normal college life, being able to soak in all of the knowledge that she could. Gain things from her own hard work.

"Garfield.. Thank you for choosing to come to me rather than Vic. I really appreciate it. I know back then I preferred being alone and wasn't the best company, hell, I'm probably not the best company now, but it was taking its toll on me. I needed you around." Rachel admitted, sincerity swimming in her eyes as she stared directly into his. Garfield felt his heart jump a bit at her words, a light blush staining his cheeks, "For you, Rae, I'd do anything."

* * *

This is probably really confusing and jumbled up. I really have no clue where I'm going with it, so we'll see what twists and turns this takes as I wing it. Feel free to give me any ideas and constructive criticism. I'm always, always up for hearing ways that I can improve my writing.

Also, again, please someone take me up on that Beast Boy role, I was thinking that maybe with the interactive writing and story line plotting it could even inspire a kick ass co-written fanfic!


End file.
